1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a position indicator of an air circuit breaker, and particularly, to a position indicator of an air circuit breaker capable of enabling an indicator to be positioned above a handle insertion unit by converting a rotational motion into a linear motion.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a circuit breaker is a device for breaking a circuit to protect a load and a power source when an abnormal current or a fault current occurs in an electric circuit. An air circuit breaker is a kind of circuit breaker for breaking a current when a load is opened or closed or an accident such as grounding or a short-circuit occurs in an electric circuit, or the like, or in transmission and transformation of electric power. The air circuit breaker is mainly used in a low pressure device.
A circuit breaker may have a cradle for checking, using, or replacing a circuit breaker body. Here, circuit breakers include a fixed type circuit breaker in which a circuit breaker body is fixed to a cradle and a drawable type circuit breaker in which a circuit breaker body is drawn in to a cradle or drawn out from the cradle.
Among them, in the drawable type circuit breaker, a circuit breaker body is drawn in to a cradle for conduction of a current, and in the draw-in state, the circuit breaker performs closing (ON) and trip (OFF) operations. When the circuit breaker is ON and an accident current occurs in a line, the circuit breaker interrupts the accident current after the lapse of a predetermined time or immediately depending on a magnitude of the accident current.
FIG. 1 is a configuration view illustrating a conventional air circuit breaker.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional air circuit breaker 10 includes a circuit breaker body 13, a cradle 11 in which the circuit breaker body 13 is positioned and moved, a handle insertion part 15 into which a handle 17 is inserted, and the handle 17 inserted into and rotated in the handle insertion part 15 to move the circuit breaker body 13 to a drawn-out position (DISCONNECT), a test position (TEST), and a drawn-in position (CONNECT).
Thus, when the circuit breaker body 13 is positioned within the cradle 11 and the handle 17 is inserted into the handle insertion part 15 and rotated therein, the circuit breaker body 13 is positioned in the drawnout position, the test position, or the drawn-in position within the cradle 11.
FIG. 2 is a front view illustrating a position indicator provided in a conventional different air circuit breaker.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the air circuit breaker includes a position indicator 30 and a position of the air circuit breaker is indicated through the position indicator 30.
However, in the position indicator 30 of the conventional air circuit breaker, a handle insertion part 33 is positioned above the indicator 31, and thus, when a position of the circuit breaker body 13 is adjusted using the handle 17, the indicator 31 is covered by the handle 17, making it difficult to accurately check a current position of the circuit breaker body 13.
Also, while the handle 17 is in use, there is no configuration of limiting rotation of the handle 17 when the circuit breaker body 13 is in the drawn-out position, the test position, or the drawn-in position, and thus, it is difficult to accurately position the circuit breaker body 13 in the drawn-out position, the test position, and the drawn-in position.